callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that appears in the Zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, Buried, Origins, Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, Verrückt (Black Ops III only), Shi No Numa (Black Ops III only), Zombies in Spaceland, Rave in the Redwoods, Shaolin Shuffle, Attack of the Radioactive Thing, The Beast from Beyond, Voyage of Despair, IX, Blood of the Dead, Classified, Dead of the Night, and Ancient Evil. It causes all the possible Mystery Box and Magic Wheel locations to spawn temporarily and reduces the price of the Mystery Box/Magic Wheel to 10 points for 30 seconds. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, are looking for better weapons, and/or is running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using the Mystery Box/Magic Wheel and leave them oblivious of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's too dangerous to focus on gambling at the Mystery Box/Magic Wheel. Out of all the power-ups, this one is the rarest to find under normal circumstances, except in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'', in which Infinite Ammo is the rarest to find. Soundtrack Fire Sale Theme Alternate Fire Sale Theme Fire Sale Theme after Richtofen's Grand Scheme Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops The Fire Sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points and spawns the Mystery Box at all spawn locations for 30 seconds. However, all Mystery Boxes will disappear except the one that has already spawned before the sale began. The original Mystery Box won't move because of the Fire Sale. Mystery Boxes used near the end of a Fire Sale will provide players with the usual amount of time to claim their weapon even after the sale ends, disappearing after the box closes. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Fire Sale is different in the DS version of Zombies; it halves the price of every purchasable weapon. The doors cost 2500 points and 5000 points respectively and the Mystery Box requires 475 points. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Fire Sale returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but only on Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, Buried and Origins. Its function is identical as it was in Call of Duty: Black Ops, spawning the Mystery Box at all spawn locations for 30 seconds and reducing the price to 10 points. Additionally, it is one of the random power-ups that may appear behind the ruined shack in Nuketown Zombies. If the player gets a teddy bear and a Fire Sale, once he/she gets their weapon and the Fire Sale ends, the gun in the box acts like a teddy bear and flies away (Only works on the mystery box with the teddy bear). In Grief mode, both teams will benefit from the power-up unlike other power-ups. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Fire Sale makes another appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, appearing in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations. The Fire Sale can now also affect GobbleGum machines, lowering the cost of each use by 490 points. The GobbleGum "Immolation Liquidation" allows for the manual spawning of Fire Sales, with up to three per GobbleGum Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Fire Sale makes an appearance in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'', appearing in the first map, Zombies in Spaceland. The Fire Sale acts similarly to the original versions, only affecting the Magic Wheel. However, this version does not contain a song that plays during the power-up's activity. The beam of light that indicates a Wheel's location will change to a bright red as opposed to a bright blue during the power-up's effect. The Fortune Card "Black Friday" will forcefully spawn a Fire Sale power-up when used. Trivia *The Fire Sale theme song (before Richtofen's Grand Scheme) is exactly 1:15 long, a reference to Element 115. *On "Five" and Ascension, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *If the map's easter egg song is playing, the Fire Sale theme will play over it. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES, ''Fire Sales also reduce traps to 10 points. * According to a cut quote of Richtofen in the game files, the Fire Sale was originally going to appear on Tranzit. Jimmy Zielinski said on Twitter that it was cut because the map was too big and there weren't enough box spawn points. https://twitter.com/ZielinskiJimmy/status/319709115674935296 ** The same occurs on Die Rise, which was too big and only had three box spawn points across the whole map. * There is no jingle for the Fire Sale on Mob of the Dead. * If the player completes Richtofen's side of Mined Games, the player is rewarded with a permanent Fire Sale. * In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Fire Sale can only be obtained after the box has been moved at least once. ** Therefore, if the box is locked down in its initial location with Candy in Buried, the Fire Sale cannot be obtained. ** This does not apply to Fire Sales earned through GobbleGums. ** Fire Sale still spawns like a normal power-up in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'''' and does not require the Wheel to be moved. * In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Fire Sale theme will only play when the player is in relatively close proximity to a Mystery Box. * The Fortune Card that spawns in a Fire Sale, "Black Friday", is a reference to the popular shopping day of Black Friday, in which retailers market their merchandise at a very high discount. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Power-Ups